


Канат

by ruzhenzov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Levi is even more tired, Mikasa and Levi get along, Mikasa is sad and tired, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Missing Scene, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Spoilers, Suffering, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: по заявке с домашнего фестиваля Шингекитреда-2019:Может кто-нибудь написать про то, как Микаса добровольно уезжает в Хизуру? Расписать её мысли, чувства. Прощание с прошлой жизнью. Что стало последним толчком для принятия такого решения?По мотивам 130 главы.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Канат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Юлик

_Моя рука в твоей, обещание никогда не отпускать —_

_Мы шагаем по канату._

_[…]_

_Поймаешь ли ты меня, если я упаду?_

Michelle Williams — Tightrope

— Ты уверена, что не передумаешь? 

Киёми прищурилась. Удивление совсем не шло её взрослому лицу с усталыми морщинами вокруг глаз и складками щёк. Микаса мельком взглянула на неё и снова уставилась на волны, бьющиеся о борт корабля и оставляющие мутную белую пену. Она медленно, но решительно мотнула головой. 

— Не передумаю. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, мы все — и я тоже — будем счастливы возвращению наследницы, но… 

Всегда есть «но». Микаса прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как от нескончаемого колыхания тёмного, бездонного моря начинает кружиться голова. В последнее время их стало слишком много — «но», которые невозможно проигнорировать. Они, возможно, смогут остановить колоссов, но Либерио уже не спасти. Они уже сражаются бок о бок, но между ними всё ещё звенящее напряжение, натянутое тугой струной, холодное, при каждом движении напоминающее о себе. Они с Эреном друзья, но… 

Она вдруг отчётливо вспомнила лицо Энни, искажённое невообразимым отчаянием. _Оно ей тоже не шло_ , рассеяно подумала Микаса. Все привыкли, что Энни всегда собрана, всегда движется напролом, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. Что ничто не способно вывести её из равновесия. Она всегда придёт к цели, и плевать на жертвы и обстоятельства. Что Энни движет теперь? Что движет ими? Желание спасти мир? Остров? Себя? 

Микаса не знала. Всё неожиданно потеряло вкус, цвет, смысл, не было сил ни закричать, ни сжать рукоять клинка. Она это делала — по старой памяти, только разрубая шеи не титанов, а бывших однополчан; в сущности, какая к чёрту разница, люди — те же титаны, титаны — те же люди.

К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Микаса резко отшатнулась от бортика и оперлась на стену. Киёми по-прежнему изучала её так, словно надеялась вытащить ответ одними глазами. Микаса сглотнула. 

— Но посреди боя сбегают только дезертиры? Вы это хотите сказать? 

— Нет, не это. Я очень далека от военных принципов, — Киёми улыбнулась самой фальшивой улыбкой из всех возможных. — Мне лишь казалось, что… — она на секунду запнулась, как бы пробуя слово на языке, — для вас _важно_ остаться с ними. 

Важ-но. Микаса почувствовала явственный укол совести. Они рассчитывают на неё, на её способности, на её силу. Бежать в чужую страну, отказавшись сражаться, даже не зная, останется ли хоть кто-то — хоть что-то — на всей земле. Хороший солдат так не поступает. Она сама ещё недавно так бы не поступила. Гражданские вроде Киёми имеют право, оставаясь в стороне, со слепой надеждой верить в собственное спасение, но не она. Что ей делать в Хизуру? Кем ей там быть? А если они без неё не справятся, если они проиграют — что тогда? Кем она будет, глядя на горящие руины целого мира, и кем она будет, если мир выстоит, но остальное окажется безвозвратно утерянным? 

Кто она? Микаса никогда не спрашивала себя. Она была дочерью своих родителей, верным другом — _может, чуть больше —_ Эрену (но об этом Микаса предпочитает не думать), солдатом, девочкой из клана Аккерманов. Теперь — наследницей Хизуру. Ничего из этого толком не давало определённости и опоры под ногами. Микаса привыкла стоять за чужим плечом, выполнять приказы, защищать, отдавать, но когда вдруг каждое движение лишилось хоть какого-либо значения, она поняла, что не знает, кто смотрит на неё из зеркала. Чего ты хочешь? За кого сражаешься? Что ты любишь? 

Она знала наверняка, _кого_ она любит, но это точно также не имело больше смысла. Ещё она знала, что у Армина рано или поздно всегда находится план, и что он справится, как бы сильно они не были привязаны друг к другу. И что остальные справятся — им придётся справиться. У них, в конце концов, никогда не было варианта «отступить». 

Микаса снова подумала об Энни. Ни одна мысль не задерживалась в голове достаточно долго, но её лицо снова и снова вставало перед глазами. _Наверное, мы чем-то похожи._ Обе смотрели, как рассыпается в мелкую крошку прямо в руках то, за что ещё стоило держаться. Обе теряли любимых людей. Обе знали только одно: _сражайся_. Дерись. Дерись, пока можешь дышать, пока руки держат нож, пока держат ноги. Дерись, дерись, дерись. 

_«Дерись»_ , — давным-давно сказал ей Эрен, а теперь само слово растеряло значение, растворилось в течении времени. Может, ей стоило с самого начала сдаться и умереть там, в грязной хижине, от рук грубого мужчины с мерзкой ухмылкой, на ладонях которого засохла кровь её родителей. Позволить ему убить Эрена. Эта мысль заставила вздрогнуть. Она и правда способна думать о таком? Способна решить, что Эрену лучше было бы не жить. Им вдвоём стоило бы остаться безжизненными телами на дощатом полу. 

_Ты сможешь убить Эрена?_

Ты сможешь, Микаса? Ты нанесёшь последний удар? Сможешь обойтись с ним также, как обошлась когда-то с Райнером и Бертольдом? Как обошлась со мной? С размаха рубанёшь сзади по шее? Убьёшь также, как других? Сможешь, Микаса? 

Она почти что слышала, как Энни произносит эти слова. Она и сама бы их произнесла. Микаса могла бы пройти весь её путь — от первого до последнего вздоха, даже смешно. В какой-то другой жизни, где есть фестивали и странные фокусники, где есть ленточки на шляпках и безбрежное синее небо, где нет ни тысячелетней ненависти, ни душащих стен, они могли бы смотреть друг другу в глаза без горечи и сдавленной злости. У Энни красивое лицо и грубые руки, горбинка на носу, по которой хочется провести пальцами, прозрачные, как чистый горный ручей, глаза. Они могли бы держаться за руки и уютно молчать, могли бы целоваться, цепляясь пальцами за воротники рубашек. Могли бы любить друг друга — там, в другой жизни. Микаса могла бы полюбить снова. 

Полюбить кого-то, кто не видит в ней обузу. И её бы любили в ответ. 

Ей всё ещё хочется убедить себя, что она давно приняла и смирилась, что сердце больше болезненно не разрывает острым осколком. Посмотреть в его сердитое красивое лицо и сказать: я ничего не чувствую, мне плевать. _Я больше не люблю тебя._

Жалкая, тупая ложь — и вечерами Микасе хотелось громко закричать, до боли в ладонях вцепившись в перила. _Ты правда ненавидишь меня? Тебе настолько плохо рядом со мной? Неужели для тебя ничего больше не имеет значения?_ Она не кричала, только смотрела, как проплывали тучи, то и дело скрывая лунный свет, и как бурлила тёмная вода. Большую часть времени Микаса проводила в каюте капитана, не в силах выносить ни одиночество, ни компанию друзей с их вопросами и обеспокоенными взглядами. Леви ничего не спрашивал — понимал без слов. Они словно делили неподъёмную усталость на двоих. С Леви было легко, хоть он и ворчал, что ему не нужна помощь ни с ранами, ни с мелкими бытовыми делами, а сам на деле ещё не до конца привык к отсутствию пальцев. Микаса помогала и не слушала, ей было знакомо подобное упрямство, но большую часть времени они молча читали друг подле друга, изредка перекидываясь парой слов ни о чём. Иногда она порывалась высказать всё как есть, объяснить кипящее в душе, но каждый раз останавливалась, не в силах выдавить ни звука. Да и могла ли? У него была своя боль, за которую Микаса до сих пор ощущала отголоски стыда и вины. 

Она пришла к нему за советом — больше ни к кому не смогла. Жан бы понял и простил, Армин… Страшно было смотреть ему в глаза, но Микаса понимала, он тоже простит. Остальные вряд ли поймут, но может однажды тоже отпустят. Леви же… Где-то глубоко внутри в Микасе жила уверенность, что на её месте он поступил бы точно так же. 

— Я не разрешаю, — фраза прозвучала чересчур громко, заставив Микасу вздрогнуть. Леви методично круговыми движениями протирал окно трюма, без надобности, так, чтобы занять руки. 

— Что вы… 

— Как твой капитан, я не разрешаю. По закону не положено, — терпеливо объяснил Леви и повернулся к ней. Микаса невольно уставилась на длинный шрам и чудом сохранившийся глаз, потом вздрогнула и смущённо отвернулась. Леви заметил и машинально потрогал правую щёку. 

— Я не… Я не спрашивала у вас как у командира, — наконец ответила Микаса. Леви вздохнул. 

— Не знаю. Мелкие будут по тебе скучать. 

— Знаю. 

— Тогда иди, — просто сказал Леви и буднично сложил тряпку пополам, как будто речь шла об отгуле на задании. Некоторое время в каюте царило молчание. 

— Вы бы тоже так сделали, — Микаса пробормотала совсем тихо, но Леви всё равно услышал и как-то растерянно передёрнул плечами, уставившись в пол. 

— Не могу оставить её и ребят разгребать дерьмо в одиночку, — ответил невпопад. — И кое-что ещё. 

_Её — это Ханджи_ , подумала Микаса. Про «кое-что ещё» спрашивать не стала, сердце подсказывало, что это то же, что не позволит ей поднять клинок на Эрена. 

Остаток дня они молчали. Леви пожелал ей удачи, когда она выходила из каюты. 

— Так или иначе... Для нас честь предоставить вам самое надёжное убежище из возможных, — Киёми поклонилась, прервав затянувшуюся тишину. Микаса сжала кулаки. 

— Я останусь, — слетело с губ легче, чем она могла подумать. — Я останусь с вами в Хизуру. 

Микаса произнесла это — и тут же ощутила, как земля навсегда ушла из-под ног. 


End file.
